gtafandomcom-20200222-history
ZR-350
The ZR-350 is a two-door sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Overview Design The ZR-350 is based on the 1990-1993 Mitsubishi 3000 gt but it is scaled much longer and bears the taillights of a 1995-1998 Nissan Silvia S14 or of a 1989-1998 Nissan 180SX, only much bigger. It is the only car in GTA San Andreas with pop-up headlights that automatically appear during darkness. It also features "ZR-350" on the rear lights. The name could be a reference to the 1990–1995 Corvette C4 which had a 350 cu in engine (it should also be noted that the elongated front can be mistaken for a C5 Corvette). The name of the ZR-350 may also be a reference to the Nissan 350Z, stating that the car has a 3.5L engine. The name may also suggest that car has a 350hp engine. There are two versions of this car; one with a rear-spoiler and one without a spoiler. Performance The ZR-350 most likely features a 3.5 litre engine (likely a V6), hence the name despite it being a Mazda and not having a Rotary engine, in an FR drivetrain layout and has a good top speed and acceleration and could be one of the fastest cars in the game. However, it has poor handling when driving at high speeds as it usually drifts at high speeds at approximately 70-100 mph. It is also damage-resistant, and slow collisions do not affect the vehicle that much. Modifications The ZR-350 can be modified at TransFender. Modifications include: *The TransFender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Prominent appearances *A black ZR-350 is the vehicle that Carl Johnson uses for the mission Farewell, My Love.... This version has off-road tires, fitting to the terrain of the race track ... in theory; as noted above, the car's tendency to drift at high speeds makes it difficult to handle on the very winding route of the track, and unlike many other vehicles, the slightest bump is capable of flipping the vehicle; it also appears that the car used in this level is less damage-resistant than normal, as only a few collisions (with other vehicles or with scenery) is enough to make the vehicle begin smoking. Despite the car being black during races, there is a common glitch during cutscenes which makes the car appear to shift between black and a shimmering silver. *In the mission Photo Opportunity, T-Bone Mendez comes with a brown ZR-350, although the car is unobtainable after the mission. Locations *Commonly spawns in Las Venturas and San Fierro. *Parked in the Las Venturas Airport parking lot. *In front of a warehouse on the east side of the LVA Freight Depot , Las Venturas (only when wanted for export). *Available for import at Easter Basin, San Fierro every Friday after completing export lists (Costs $36,000). *Commonly spawns near commercial districts in all three cities. *After the completion of Farewell, My Love..., you may store the ZR-350 equipped with Off Road Wheel in a nearby garage. *Occasionally spawns behind Burger Shot in Marina, Los Santos. Notable Owners *Carl Johnson *Claude *T-Bone Mendez Trivia *A model car of the ZR-350 can be found in Zero RC shop in Garcia, San Fierro. *The default radio station in the ZR-350 is SF-UR. *This car is very similar to the Stinger, both cars are the same speed, both spawn in residential districts and they have similar body shapes, likely that the ZR-350 is the successor while the Stinger is the predecessor in the Grand Theft Auto Series. *The ZR-350 is one of the only two Mazda inspired models in the Grand Theft Auto Series, the other being the Merit. *The front bumper of the ZR-350 cannot be damaged. * Unlike its real life variant (Mazda RX-7 FD3S), it does not consist of a front lip which is why the front bumper cannot be damaged at all no matter what speed you go at when you crash. Gallery ZR350-GTASA-rear.jpg|Rear quarter view, with retracted headlights and no rear spoiler. ZR-350.jpg|ZR-350 tuned at TransFender (representation of the ZR-350 resembles Initial D driver Keisuke Takahashi's 1993 Mazda RX-7 FD3S). Navigation de:ZR-350 (SA) es:ZR-350 fr:ZR-350 pl:ZR-350 pt:ZR-350 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes